Everything I Ever Wished For
by MC1990
Summary: Lucy and Kevin are in 10th grade when they both feel something special for one another. When they find it, it is like their happy ending. When they find out about each other it may or may not ruin their friendship.


**Everything I Ever Wished For**

**Disclaimer- I own the story and a couple of characters. **

**Summary- Lucy and Kevin are in 10th grade when they both feel something special for one another. When they find it, it is like their happy ending.**

While standing in the hall at the high school everyone was crowding the halls running from each side of the building to another. Then, there stood Lucy, standing there with her hair in curls and wearing pink lips gloss on. Today she had a kick line match after school. Kevin was standing at the corner of the hall with his friends when his eyes started to wander somewhere else, that was on Lucy. Kevin had a big crush on her, but just cant spill it out to her. Each time he goes near her his hands gets sweaty and his heart starts to pound even faster then before. " Kevin." His friend Mike looks at him and laughs. " Oh, what?" Kevin asked with no idea what is going on. Everyone laughed at him, " Did you hear a single word I just said?" Mike asked him. " No."

Lucy and Kevin were walking the opposite directions. They weren't looking where they were headed. While the were walking they bumped into each other, they felt embarrassed. " I am so sorry." Lucy told him. " No, no, it's alright. It was my fault." Lucy looked at him, " No, it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." They both started to pick up their books. When they picked up the wrong planners by accident, they didn't notice. Kevin opposed with Lucy that it was high fault, but he didn't win. He will never out win Lucy, that was one thing he admired about her.

Lucy Camden walked into class and sat by her friend Shelby, they had been friends since 8th grade. " I have to tell you something!" Lucy yelled that the whole class could hear. " What?" She ask curious in a low tone voice. " I was walking to class and Kevin and I bumped into each other. He is so sweet and so cute." Lucy said and giggled and talked softer than before. " What did we have for math homework?" She asked changing the subject. Lucy opened her planner and looked at yesterday's homework section. " Oh, no!" Lucy thought out loud. " What?" " When Kevin and I bumped into each other our books fell and _this is Kevin's Planner _not mine. What if he sees the _I love Kevin Kinkirk _written all over it. " Oh, that's not good, unless he likes you too." Shelby told her. " I bet he has a girl friend already. I mean just look at him, he has good looks and everything. How can a football player, wrestler and track player not have a girl friend?" Lucy questioned her. " Well maybe he is shy for regretting that _you _will turn him down. I bet he likes you and is waiting for the right moment to ask you out. The way he looks at you is so obvious. I think you should try to go over to him and tell him how you feel." Lucy sighed, " No, I'm not asking him. It will sound like I'm desperate." Shelby laughed, " You are." she said under her breath. " Very funny." Lucy laughed.

Kevin was in homeroom thinking about Lucy Camden, he has this huge crush on her and just can't accept how he feels about her. He is afraid she doesn't like him, he thinks she has a boy friend already. He sighed and opened his planner, his eyes bulged and got wide. He thought_, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? _He saw his name written all over Lucy Camden's notebook. Kevin was choked, extremely shocked. He thought that was a good sign, he didn't have to be so nervous when he tried to talk to her because she likes him. Kevin looked through the rest of the note book and kept on seeing _I love Kevin KinKirk _and_ I want to marry Kevin Kinkirk. _I did not know Lucy Camden felt about me this way, I love her too, my heart does. When I looked at her earlier today, I felt like I was going to do something stupid, like kiss her. If I did and she didn't like it and didn't like me, I would of regretted it big time. Sometimes, I wish I told Lucy how I feel, that it is out in the open and she knows how I feel. I am so shy that she wouldn't like me, I guess that is not true. The way I see what is written in this book looks like she has a _big even huge _crush on me. I just smiled at that and looked through the rest on it. Then a note caught my eye, my name was on it. I guess she wanted to give it to me I read it. _Dear Kevin, I really like you, but you probably don't like me the way I feel about you. I always liked you, but it was hard for me to accept the way I feel towards you. I hope we could be more then what we have right now. Even though we are friends, I want to be more then your friend to you. Each time I see you, I feel like I can't talk to you and shut down. I am nervous each time you or I go up to each other. I know we are friends and I hope this won't change our relationship. Love, Lucy Camden._ Kevin sat there stunned from that letter. He has to tell her how he feels, but doesn't know how yet or how to let the words out.

" Do you think he found the letter?" Lucy asked Shelby. " I think he might of seen it by now, it's 5th period already." She reminded Lucy. " I know, but I didn't want him to see that." She sighed." Then you shouldn't of bumped into him." Lucy glared at her. " It wasn't all my fault you know, so what if I bumped into him, he bumped into me too. So, it is both our faults no just one. I oppose we are both guilty." " Yeah," then she took a breath," why don't you just tell him already. He should hear it from your heart not form a letter. A letter could be a silly joke, you should tell him before it is too late for the both of you. One day if you don't tell him you will feel guilty that he has a girlfriend and your not with him. You love him Lucy, so go out and find him." Lucy thought she was right, he should know. " Fine," Lucy started , " I will tell him." Shelby smiled, " Good."

Lucy walked into math class and sat next to Kevin, her assigned seat. " Hi." Lucy told Kevin. " I know," Kevin started and took a deep breath, " that you like me." Lucy smiled, " I figured." She handed him his planner and Kevin handed hers back to her. " How about we walk together to lunch?" Kevin asked, a smile lit up on her face, " Sure, I'd love to walk with you to lunch." " Good." The teacher walked into the room and told the students to quiet down, Kevin keep turning his head in the direction of Lucy, Lucy saw him look at her and she smiled and looked into his eyes that she got lost in.

I was walking with Lucy to her locker, all my friends were looking at me. Our lockers are next to one another's, so I went to my locker also and put my math text book back and grabbed my lunch. Lucy smiled at me and put her hand on my arm and I shut my locker and we walked to lunch. Now, it feels right. When I go near Lucy, talk to her and everything it feels right, not wrong any more. When I first met her, I thought she was nice, now I think she's beautiful. We went and sat down at our lunch table, I sat next to her today. She put her books on the table and went to get a Snapple from the Snapple machine, I smiled at her. While we ate, people looked at us, she kept looking at me when they looked at us. I am like _what are you looking at,to them? _They are asking us all these questions that are really getting annoying now. I feel like I'm in prison. Lucy started to throw out her garbage, I went with her to throw mine out too. Then, that was when I look my chance, the cafeteria turned quiet. " Lucy?" She looked up at me, " Yeah?" " Would you go out with me, on a date?" Lucy smiled at me, " I will love to go on a date with you." I smiled and everyone clapped. I guess they all knew we liked each other and was waiting for us to ask each other out.

Lucy and I drove home together, she amazes me. Her personality is not like any ordinary girl that I have ever met. When I first met her, I was happy that we were friends. Now that we have became older all I ever wanted was to become her boy friend. Now, that I have accomplished that, I am happy. This was one of the many things I wished for, and I thank god for that. He has fulfilled my life with every aspect of it. With out him, I wouldn't know what I've would of done through out my life. When I wished for a star that Lucy once told me, I did and wished for this so, I guess wishes do really come true if you put your mind to it, it really does come true. When you believe in yourself, you shouldn't give up so easily because faith and courage is the answer to everything. That is how I got Lucy in my life.

Kevin and I got out of the car ,and I walked into my house. He told me he would call me, I had to go home and get my outfit and leave for kick line at school. We have about an hour before it starts. Mom drove me there after I got my outfit on and we left. We won, we got 89 points. When I got home at 7:30, I went to my room and did my homework. Then, the phone rang my mom answered it and told me it was for me. It was Kevin, we talked and he wants to go out on Thursday, two days from now. Now, I have to ask my mom if I can go out.

I went down stairs and sat on of the bar stools. I sat there and my mom looked at me and I smiled. " Mom," I began and I breathed in and took a breath, " can I go out with Kevin on Thursday night?" My mom cocked her head and looked at me, " You mean as a date?" she asked me, I smiled, " Yes, so can I go?" I pleaded her with all I got. " Yes you can, now you know only until 10:30 because of a school night, am I right?" Lucy nodded, " Thanks, mom. You're the best!" I yelled and ran up the stairs.

" What was that all about?" my husband asked me. " Lucy has a date." I told him and smiled. " With who?" He questioned and asked curiously. " Kevin Kinkirk." " Really, that's great!" he exclaimed. " Yeah, I know. I always thought one day they _will _date one another. I guess I was right. I always like Kevin Kinkirk, he is a real nice guy for Lucy. Kevin could be the one she ends up with, just like I ended up with you." Annie smiled and looked up at her husband and kissed him. Eric smiled back at her and said, " I am glad we found one another. I love you Annie Camden and I will love you until the day I die." They kissed again and went upstairs.

**Author's Note- Please read and review. I need 5-10 for each chapter before I write more. I hope you like my idea. Find out more next time, if you like. This story will get better in time. I will update my story when I have time. **


End file.
